


Sugar Below My Waist

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: “That just means I’ll taste sweet. Sweet like sugar,babe,” Minseo drawls





	Sugar Below My Waist

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 fic, from the femmexo fest
> 
> girl fic with girl names and girl sex  
> also dieting mention

Monday morning, Minseo emerges from her room in her typical workout gear. Hair pulled high into a severe ponytail, face bare, thighs spandexed, sports bra too bright, an obnoxious neon pink that’s garrish in the early morning light. She sits crosslegged across from Lu Hua on their kitchen table, tupperware container on her lap.

It’s still two weeks into the New Year, and Minseo’s been making Positive Life Changes. Reading lots of fitness blogs in her free time. Waking up at ungodly hours to exercise. Shopping in the organic section at the grocery store. Trying out one dietary cleanse after another.

And it’s that that Lu Hua notes, comments on as she shovels another spoonful of Captain Crunch into her mouth.

Lu Hua’s own hair is pulled into a messy bun atop her head, pajama sleeves whispering over the imitation wood as she grumbles that Minseo is so _obnoxious_ and _chipper_ with her yoga pants and hot pink Nikes and her _healthy eating alternatives_.

Lu Hua narrows her eyes as Minseo pops another pineapple slice into her mouth. Pink lips puckering as she chews, grins around the food. She’s adorable, _frustrating_. And it’s 9 AM. And this is really unfair this early in the morning.

“Like literally all you’ve been eating is fucking fruits," Lu Hua observes dryly, wiping at her mouth with her arm. Minseo wrinkles her nose in momentary indignation.

“That just means I’ll taste sweet. Sweet like sugar, _babe_ ,” Minseo drawls. Raising an eyebrow. Sticking out her tongue.

Lu Hua chokes on her next bite, wheezes out a weak retort.

And Minseo just preens, tugs on the loose strap of her sports bra—Minseok can never wear clothes that actually _fit_ —as she leans forward to smack Lu Hua’s cheek lightly before skipping out the door.

Lu Hua gapes after her. The idea suddenly so heavy and imposing.

Minseo. Minseo’s _taste_.

 

But it’s hardly the first time.

Minseo is Lu Hua’s bestfriend/roommate/torturer/unrequited love.

She’s gay, too. Had Facebook messaged her as soon as they'd been assigned to one another. "Heads up I'm a lesbian, and I'd appreciate it if you weren't an asshole about it :)" Had responded with a “:)” and a “college roommate lesbian super duo” when Lu Hua had informed Minseo that she was a lesbian, too.

But Lu Hua thinks that almost makes it worse. Having a chance, but not having a chance. Because Minseok's _decidedly_ not interested. Or otherwise not particularly good at intercepting, interpreting heavy glances and heavy need. Because Lu Hua's glances are quite heavy, her need even moreso.

Because Minseo is _so_ easy to want. She’s a good friend. Indulgent, soft, affectionate, but just as good at being kind about it. Reminding Lu Hua that she’s _just_ a friend. A valued one at that. The best she’s ever had, honestly. A blessing. But not—not what Lu Hua wants. Needs. What she touches herself at night to.

And Minseo provides more than enough fodder for that in bright laughs, soft skin, dark eyes, lush curves, warm touches, muted affection.

And Lu Hua’s fantasies are awfully domestic. Because Lu Hua doesn't just— she also wants to hold Minseo's hand. Brush her bangs back and maybe peck her nose, cuddle into her at night, share lazy, languid kisses in the early morning over coffee. Because Lu Hua has girlfriend wants, aches for girlfriend perks. Because Lu Hua doesn’t want to be Minseo’s best friend, roommate, victim, piner. She wants _more_.

And it’s been eight months, but it feels like ages since she’s been _aching_.

 

And Lu Hua muffles her moans into her fist that night. Tuesday, Wednesday, too. As she thinks about tasting Minseo. Nice and slow.

 

“It just means I’ll taste sweeter,” Minseo repeats, trills, that next Thursday. Her second workout day of the week. Anticipating Lu Hua’s comment, she tugs on Lu Hua’s ear as she pronounces it.

And it’s so easy, Lu Hua thinks, staring down into her cereal. So easy when Minseo is so sweet, beautiful, perfect, soft, kind.

It’s just matter of active imaginations, teasing words, the dark promise in Minseo's sharp eyes. And sexual tension, at least on Lu Hua's end.

Lu Hua chokes it out. Says it in a tense rush that has the elder cocking an eyebrow, setting down her water bottle to regard her. Her ponytail bobs as she bows her head.

"What did you—?"

“I’d—I’d like to see,” Lu Hua repeats. Louder, but no less shaky. No less shy.

Minseo looks up at that, blinks at her, bangs falling into her eyes. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, swallows, then slickens it as she swipes out her tongue, parts her lips.

She's nervous or affected. And perfect. Just _exactly_.

Lu Hua is further emboldened. Reckless, she thinks. But she wants. And maybe, maybe it's okay to ask. Maybe it's worth the shot.

“Lu Hua—”

There's a question in her voice. A hesitant maybe almost desire. It's pretty fucking heady and confusing and awful. _Hope_ , _uncertainty_ are awful.

“You said—you’d be sweeter, and I’d like to find out. I’d like to...taste.”

Minseo hesitates, leans forward to brush her thumb in question against Lu Hua’s bottom lip. And Lu Hua takes the initiative then. Closes the distance between their lips. Sealing them together in something chaste. Sweet. Closemouthed. Testing.

"Am I?" Minseo asks, strained, coy, making to pull away, but Lu Hua drags her closer, suckles softly on her bottom lip, swipes her tongue.

“I want to keep...” Lu Hua murmurs, swirling her tongue around the seam of Minseo’s mouth until the latter gasps and parts her lips, lets Lu Hua inside.

Lu Hua deepens it with a groan.

She’s got one hand cupping Minseo's head, cradling— _treasuring_ —as she kisses her. And Minseo tips her head back, moans, tilts to deepen the kiss, tongue insistent, hot. Her moans are husky, low, and Lu Hua knows she's gonna be touching herself to this for months to come.

“Lu Hua” she breathes, and _fuck_ that’s hot.

“I want to...I want to—all over. Eat you out. Fuck I want to eat you out so badly right now.”

And Minseo fucking shudders, lips parting with a soft, breathy gasp. “Fuck when you say that,” she groans, “when you say that—how, how am I supposed to—not _want_ you.”

“Let me,” Lu Hua counters, wrapping an arm around her waist, tipping Minseo’s head further back. “Let me just...”

“ _Fuck_ , Lu Hua.”

“Is that okay? Can I—?”

“ _Yes_.”

And they fall onto their futon, then. Too distracted, too needy, too desperate to make it to either of their rooms.

It’s lumpy. Stained from butter popcorn, nacho cheese, kimchi, hair dye, too.

And it's maybe less than ideal. Less than romantic. Less dreamy that Lu Hua has imagined. (She’s had plenty of time to _imagine_ ). Rose petals, soft ambient music, Minseo—freshly showered, hair wet, fingertips pink and pruny, laugh loud, high-pitched as Lu Hua kisses her breathless and needy.

But Minseo is kissing her back, tongue demanding, eager against her own, fingers bold and nimble, skating underneath her shirt, dancing along her bra strap. Warm and so very real, arms around Lu Hua’s body, wanting—wanting her back. And that's really all that could ever matter to Lu Hua.

This is a new, modified ideal as Lu Hua falls back on her haunches, Minseo’s legs still wrapped tight around her waist, her tongue still in her mouth. Her skin is warm, wonderful, writhing underneath Lu Hua’s heavy, heated palms.

Lu Hua noses at collarbone, licks at her throat before sitting further back, drinking in Minseo’s heaving chest, her trembling, goosebumped limps. Cursing softly at smooth supple skin, Lu Hua peels back Minseo’s clothes. Her sportsbra, her yoga pants. Tears off her own. And Lu Hua skims her fingers along her bare breasts, her soft stomach, her warm waist. Lu Hua noses along her chest, blows warm and wet over Minseo’s dark nipples, groaning, mouthing, pressing messy, soft praises into Minseo’s perfect skin.

And Lu Hua’s heart is hammering in her chest, her entire body hot, as she braves on knee. Presses it between Minseo’s thighs. Teasing. Testing. And Minseo tangles her fingers in her hair to tug her even closer. Skin to skin, plane meeting plane, Minseo lush, lovely body cradling her own. Minseo tugs on her black strands, uses them as leverage as she grinds upwards, and Lu Hua’s mouth falls open in a pant, moaning at the feel of wet warmth skimming against her own bare thigh. And Lu Hua is immobile, briefly overwhelmed as she drinks in the sight. Then she's pressing back even harder, and Minseo is jerking against her, whimpering her name louder, more needy.

“ _Touch_ me,” Minseo begs.

Lu Hua shifts again. Braces herself with one elbow beside Minseo's head. She glides her hand down to palm Minseo's heat. Over her underwear.

Lu Hua cradles her face, strokes against her cheekbone as she watches Minseo’s face pinch with pleasure. Her face softens with it. Black eyebrows furrowing, dark eyes widening before fluttering shut, lips parting to make room for quiet moans. And it’s beautiful. She’s so beautiful. Lu Hua’s pants ghost over Minseo’s trembling lips as she watches, digs the heel of her palm more insistently. Her rhythm falters as Minseo’s voice cracks in a moan. A breathless plea for _more_.

Lu Hua glides down her body. Tongue tracing over the concave dip of tummy, fluttering at the elastic waistband of her cotton boyshorts.

They’re pink, polkadotted, damp, and tacky against the side of Lu Hua’s cheek as she groans, explores, her lips wandering, seeking, ghosting over Minseo’s thighs. To distract herself, ground herself before she mouths at her through her underwear. Tonguing wet and wide over cotton, pressing against the musky heat until Minseo is whimpering. Minseo’s scent is intoxicating, addictive.

Minseo’s legs spread easily, hooking over Lu Hua’s shoulders, urging her tighter, harder. And Lu Hua tries to savor, catalog every tiny tremor, every soft, needy moan as she kisses along Minseo's hips, hooks her fingers into her underwear.

"Wanna taste you," Lu Hua breathes again, sure to press the words—her mouth—just shy of where Minseo wants her. "See how sweet you really are."

Minseo nods easily. Clumsily. "Please."

Minseo whimpers about how amazing it feels as her skin breaks out in goosebumps, legs fucking trembling against Lu Hua’s sides. The fine hair along her calves, thighs prickles at Lu Hua’s arms as she bends her further back, splays her further open.

Exposed, blushing, Minseo lets out this soft sound of maybe distress, but it fades into a long, drawnout sigh as Lu Hua tugs off her underwear, presses her mouth tight against Minseo..

And Lu Hua parts her with soft kisses, cursory licks that have Minseo cursing nonetheless. Voice husky, liquid, demanding.

“God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Minseo confesses, head lolling to the side to watch. Her eyes are dark, her lips red and swollen and her cheeks are flushed, the heat blooming across her collarbone, bare breasts. Minseo is so pink and pliant and perfect and passionate, and Lu Hua groans at the sight. Pauses to memorize it. Before falling forward to lick her open once more.

“Me, too. Me, too,” Lu Hua confesses against her slick, throbbing flesh.

And Lu Hua doesn’t have prior instances, can’t confirm whether she’s sweeter or not. But she’s still hungry for it. Wants more and more and more. Wants to bury her face between Minseo’s thighs for the rest of her life, feel the sticky-sweet slickness of Minseo on her lips, tongue, chin, as she drowns in the thick heady scent.

And she relishes in the flavor. Minseo hot, sweet, slick, responsive, gorgeous, quivering against her mouth. Lu Hua is moaning, savoring, shaking at the slick warmth of the it, the jump of muscles against her swollen, searching lips, the taste of Minseo’s desperate desire. Thick, palpable, pulsing against her tongue. Lu Hua inhales deeply, before licking more deliberately, drinking in more and more. Minseo arches into her further, moaning loudly as she trembles in Lu Hua’s arms.

Lu Hua wants it seared into her memory. The desperate flutter of wet warmth, the rush of moisture, the undulation of tiny, perfect muscles, Minseo’s breathless moans. And _fuck_ the fucking taste of her. So hot. So sweet.

“So good,” Minseo gasps. “You’re so good, Lu Hua.” And Lu Hua’s name has never sounded so beautiful, so wrecked, so perfect.

Lu Hua looks up to see that Minseo has one hand tangled in her own hair, the other fisted whiteknuckled around the futon’s handlebars. And she’s beautiful in her pleasure, in her passion. Her eyelashes flutter, fan across her cheekbones as her chest heaves up and down, rising and falling in rapid succession as she moans, begs.

Lu Hua licks more thoroughly, swirling her tongue around the slick folds before, mouthing hotly upwards, flicking teasingly at her clit. Minseo writhes as Lu Hua eases a finger inside, crooking experimentally. And she can feel the tremble of Minseo’s body, hot, welcoming, clenching tight and rhythmic around her finger as she fucks it into her faster, moves up to suck hard on her clit.

And Minseo tugs on her hair, forces her harder, grinds out her climax against Lu Hua’s open mouth, trembling lips. Lu Hua sputters, with a whimper, drowning in the taste of her. She feels the tremble full force against her lips as Minseo jerks, gasps, comes.

Lu Hua sucks marks onto her thighs—her gorgeous, perfect thighs— as she eases Minseo through it with slow, careful drags of her fingers. And Lu Hua moans into Minseo’s soft skin, still dazed, dizzy on the beauty of Minseo’s climax.

Minseo’s hand falls forward to thumb at her open mouth, gathering the moisture there, spreading her own slickness with something like awed tenderness. And Lu Hua leans forward to suck in Minseo’s finger. She closes her eyes, savors the taste. Obscene and shameless as Minseo moans again.

And then there are hands in her hair, tugging insistently until Lu Hua collapses clumsily into the warm, sated cradle of Minseo’s naked body. Trembling, too. Desperate, too.

Minseo’s dark hair is plastered across her forehead, to her flushed cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lu Hua breathes. In reverence.

But it’s swallowed with Minseo’s mouth, chased away with the glorious glide, fervent flick of her tongue. The teasing, testing, torturous tap of her fingers along Lu Hua’s heat. Delicate fingers, delicate wrists, but devastating nonetheless, as they explore, plumb, overwhelm.

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Minseo groans in confession, her voice husky and raw. “When I touch myself, I’ve been thinking about you, Lu.”

Lu Hua bites down on Minseo’s shoulder, whimpers into her warm, salty skin. But Minseo doesn’t stop. Quickens her fingers. Lowers her voice. Makes her words even more sinful, more filthy. She tells Lu Hua how _fuck_ she wants to taste her, too. How _fuck_ the way she’s squeezing down around her fingers. How _fuck_ she just wants to see her come. Because Lu Hua is fucking _everything_ and Minseo wants her so fucking much.

And Lu Hua’s orgasm is crashing through her, full-bodied, draining.

"Sweet as _sugar_ , right?” Minseo breathes, tone playful, but voice still gruff, her breathing still labored. And her skin is warm against Lu Hua’s as the other laughs. Nods as she mouths against Minseo’s neck.


End file.
